


Crimson Heir of the Demon

by 5ICK_J_Stark



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batfamily Angst (DCU), Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Talia al Ghul, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ICK_J_Stark/pseuds/5ICK_J_Stark
Summary: Ra's is in need of an Heir. He sees an opportunity with Jason when he gets his hands on Black Mask's Techno-Organic Virus and modifies it to fit his needs. He was originally going for Damian or Tim but Jason was an easier target as he was not under the Bats care. The Demon had his chosen heir, whether he wanted to it or not Jason was taken...but unknown to the Demon, Jason was under another Demon's wing and she would not take this plight lightly
Comments: 19
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup another one...

Holding the syringe up to the light, the liquid glowing a teal color. The chemist placed it carefully next to the other containers in a cooler and closed the lid. Exiting the lab, he nodded at his fellow colleagues and made his way to where he knew the Demon was currently waiting on him. Walking through the ornate hallways he straightened out his coat and wiped his sweaty palms dry. 

After a few minutes he arrived to the doors that would lead him to Ra's al Ghul, letting out a shaky breath before knocking on the door. Waiting for a moment before opening the door after hearing a call from within. The man walked forward before kneeling before the Demon's desk, feeling the piercing gaze on him. 

"We have done it sir. The formula is complete and is fully functional. All tests we have performed show us that it is perfected." He felt himself tense up as Ra's stood up from his chair, walking forward to him. "So you're saying that if I was to use it now, it would not fail and I would be getting the results I want from it?"

The chemist nodded as he kept his head bowed, not daring to look at the man before him out of fear of offending him. He felt himself freak out slightly as the silence from the other man was deafening. Ra's then turned away from him before speaking, but not to the man before him. "Kill them all and destroy all the evidence."

The man looked up abruptly in shock before throwing himself to the side, a sword sliced into the ground right where he had just occupied. Pushing himself to his feet he quickly pulled his phone out as he ran out of the room, hearing the Demon roar out a threat as he ran, tapping at the screen of the device in his hand as he did so. 

He could hear the screams from the others as Shadows slaughtered everyone, he knew he would never make it out alive but he would be damned if he didn't have anything left for someone to put an end to this man's reign of terror. He had just rounded a corner only to fall to his knees as he felt something stab him from his back. Looking down in horror as he watches the sword be ripped violently from him, falling to his side as his hand loses its grip on the phone. The Shadow picks it up, looking at it to see that it was destroyed from falling to the floor. He can only watch in defeat as the sword once more swings down at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~Two Weeks Later~~

~~~Park Row, Gotham~~~

Boots land on the pavement running, panting as he chases after his target, jumping over a trash can that was thrown down in hopes of slowing him down. His helmet scanning the buildings along the alley that could help him catch this crook and end this pointless chase once and for all.

His target is a mob boss who was trying to take over a part of his territory, who had already killed some of the kids living in the area since they would not be their runners. He had spent the last week hunting this guy down, and he had finally caught a break when he was given a tip on said target by one of the street kids who was approached by a member. He had immediately followed up on the lead and was promptly lead straight to the scumbag.

He felt his boot nearly slip on a piece of trash as he made a sharp turn right after the man, only to immediately stop when he sees said man laying on the ground in front of him in a puddle of his own blood. Tense in apprehension, his helmet begins to scan around him, trying to locate the one responsible for the death of the piece of trash in front of him. 

Jason felt himself dodge to the left just as a dart hit the ground where he was once standing. He turned towards the direction it came from only to jump back as a Shadow lunged at him from above, his guns were once more in his hands as he shot off some rounds at the other ninjas that had come out of their hidden positions. 

Weaving to and fro, Jason cursed when he noticed how outnumbered he was, ducking and dodging all their attacks. He knew that he was not going to last long when some of their hits were connecting, they just had to choose the moment when he was worn out, spending the past week running on empty. He loathed the idea of calling for backup, especially since the argument he had with Bruce the other day, but now was not the time to be an idiot.

Jason leapt back when a sword sliced a bit too close for comfort, unknowingly positioning himself exactly where they wanted him. He pulled the trigger on his gun, both clicked as he squeezed. Muttering a curse he dropped them and pulled out his knife and the other hand went to his pocket.

He almost had his hand on the transmitter in his pocket, but his body started convulsing as two Shadows had come up behind him and stuck tasers into his sides where the gap in the armor was. His hands shaking violently, he dropped the small black device, the Shadows all around him started to blend into the black that was spotting his vision. When they finally pulled the tasers away, after what felt like an eternity, he collapsed onto the grimy, wet pavement. His vision had started to close in on him before he was swept under into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sitting at his desk, Ra's slowly went over document concerning the details of the device that was broken by that Chemist who worked on the design for his formula, they could garner nothing from the phone as it had fried itself. He placed the papers down, his hands shaking as they did so, before looking up when the doors to his office were knocked upon. 

"Come in." He spoke after reaching for a glass of wine on his desk, wanting something to hold so that he could ignore the quivering appendage. Staring at the Shadow as they kneeled before him, watching him as he waited silently for the man to speak lest he should lose his patience. "We have retrieved the target and he is currently being transported here as we speak. We have also set up the false leads on his 'trail', to throw off those who would pursue him."

The Demon's Head nodded once, the Shadow took that as his signal to leave. Standing upright and bowing before turning to leave, he had preparations to make before the boy arrives. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Green. The first thing he noticed as he was thrust into consciousness was green, more importantly, almost the same shade as the Lazarus he was shoved into back when he was still under Talia's care. The very same waters which reside within him, the one which flares up when he feels great surges of emotion and amplifies them. Jason blinked his eyes rapidly in panic until the green cleared away only to reveal the white room alike to that of a laboratory where experiments are conducted.

Then the pain came. Hissing as his ribs and his body throbbed at opposing intervals, gritting his teeth as he tried to breathe through it. He tried to remember what had transpired that left him in this predicament, his brows furrowing as he kept drawing blanks, he could only remember the burning electric pain of a taser. And the argument he had with Bruce before that.

With those thoughts finally registering in his head, he immediately moves to sit up only to meet resistance, his body unable to move whatsoever. His anxiety spiking as his body is held immobile and memories of a coffin claw at him and he fights to keep them from sweeping him under. 

Deciding to find something to help quell the crushing feeling of panic within him, he looked at his surroundings, he took notes that it looked like a hospital. The room was completely white and sterile, even the air was clean and the antiseptic was clogging his nose. 

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shuddering as he tested his boots for any weakness that he could exploit, cursing silently when he found none. Whoever was behind this little party was knowledgeable in keeping a Bat tied down, but he also other ways to escape, as long as he had time to work.

But as usual, the world was seemingly against him as he heard a gentle swoosh of a door opening and the footfalls of several people entering the room, cursing to himself as he watched them move about the room. There were five in total and all were dressed in scrubs and covered their faces, he glared at one as they walked up to him, writing something down on a clipboard as they looked over him. 

"What do you guys want from me?" He demanded as he jerked his head away from their hand as they attempted to grab at his face, his lips pulling back, his teeth snapping at the offending appendage as it made another attempt at grabbing him. Only for another pair of hands to reach from above him and push his head down as the other strapped his head into place.

Growling in anger, he glared at them as they worked around each other, moving around his prone form and pulled out wires and tubes. The other three who were watching from a few feet away walked out, not saying a single word which made him highly uncomfortable. 

His attention was forced to focus on the one closest to him when they pulled out a needle, he restarted his struggles to escape once more, this time in desperation as the needle was descending to the soft flesh of the crook of his elbow. “Back off asshole.” He snarled as he pulled his arm away from the sharp instrument as much as he could.

He growled as he watched as inevitably, the needle was placed in his arm, hissing as the sharp sting of the needle pierced him. The tube connected to the needle was filled with a turquoise liquid, a drug of some sort he deduced as he felt a cold feeling spread from the entry point of the needle to the rest of his body, his accelerated heartbeat aiding in the spread of the substance. 

His eyes started to drift up towards the ceiling above him, the two strangers now fuzzy blobs as they moved in some dizzying dance around him. The strap holding his head in place was removed as they turned his head to the side, the movement causing his head to spin and his vision to waver. He felt them place something wet and cold on the back of his head, it felt like gel or something, then a metal disc was placed there. 

The cold feeling of it causing him to squirm in discomfort, or rather as much as his currently drugged and stapped body could, only for one of the dark figures to shush him and rub his head to soothe him. He hummed in pleasure at the feeling, trying to recall the last time he felt something just as nice. He frowned when the hand disappeared and the sound of the two dark figures silently conversing was irritating him, he tried to listen to what they were talking about that was so important that it couldn't wait until they were out of the room. 

“He seems to be responding positively to the serum, and his vitals show that he is ready for the procedure to start my Lord.” He frowned at the words, confusion leading to him trying to get up, wanting to ask questions. Maybe he can ask for Bruce, or someone who could give him some answers to what was happening. 

His attempt to get up was interrupted when he felt something stab into his head and his body stiffened and his back arched as much as it could, his mouth opened into a silent scream, his vision blacking out as he slips under into a pain filled darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ra’s watched as Jason lay motionless on the exam table, his body shivering every once in a while, wires and tubes filled with the serum all hooked up to him. The serum he spent a good 8 months on, a more refined version of Sionis’ Techno-Organic Virus, this one with no negative side effects. The time it took to perfect the elixir now being integrated into the boy, he looked over the readings on the report in front of him. 

The boy was adjusting quite well to the ‘T.O.V.’ and was showing promising results and at the rate he was bonding to the injections they were giving him, he would be the perfect heir for him, especially with the progress they have made in ‘wiping away’ his memories. 

An upside to this whole endeavor, the Detective and his colony of vigilantes, including his grandson, were none the wiser of the missing wayward Bat. If he was not satisfied with this then he would only feel pity for the way Jason was seemingly uncared for, but this would all be good for the boy. He would use this to his advantage should the memory wipe fail, show him how the Bats have no care for his sudden disappearance and how life in the League of Shadows would be good for him.

With him by his side, Ra's would have his assurance of the continued survival of the league should he perish sometime in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took forever but here we are...
> 
> I apologise for all mistakes and if this seems rushed...
> 
> ....I dunt like it...

Talia Al Ghul was never one for stalling when she had an objective in mind, especially one that would ensure the safety of her sons. She looked at the gate in front of her, this metal fencing the only thing keeping her from passing to protect her children, Wayne Manor looming in the far distance behind it. 

She knew that she would not be welcomed but it mattered not what the occupants on the other side of this fence wanted, her children were in danger, with this in mind she stepped forth to the intercom on the stone pillar, an eyebrow lifting at the weeds that grew over the whole panel.

Pressing the button to put her through to the household she waited, her thoughts once more going to the matter at hand. Her father was once more up to some nefarious plan, one that endangered her youngest and her Beloved’s third son, Timothy Drake, and she was not going to stand on the sidelines this time. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when the butler, Alfred Pennyworth answered from the manor. This was the one who her eldest cared for, taking a calming breath to help her focus, she was better than this. “I am here to give you news of a threat coming here to Gotham.”

She waited a moment, just enough for him to interject if he felt the need, when none came, she continued. “Now if you may permit me entrance then I shall bring you the evidence to support my… claims if you believe I am lying.” 

She didn’t have to wait for long when the gate slid open, she turned back to the car she arrived in, her subordinate drove up without her needed command. 

They drove up to the path to the building, this gave her time to think of how to go about explaining to her beloved the need to team up to ensure the safety of their children from her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sire, the boy is resisting our methods of the wipe.” Ra’s closed his eyes at the oncoming headache as he heard the rather tiresome and quite consistent results of their attempts to break the boy. He looked at the doctor from where he stood by the door, the man’s nervous shuffling was not helping the matter whatsoever, he turned to fully face him.

His mind went through multiple ways to help them along, he knew a meta could help them but that was a temporary fix and was more trouble than it was worth, nothing helpful came to mind. Short of brain damage that leads to amnesia would work. His eyebrow shifted as he went over that unbided thought, brain damage was the boy’s reason for his catatonic state when he first came into his daughter's care, that is until he was placed into the Pit against his direct orders. 

He looked at the coward trembling by the door as he put the pieces to his plan together. “When you give the boy the next dose, inject him with water from the Lazarus Pit, a dosage of a lesser amount mind you. We don’t need him going into a “spell”, and watch him carefully when doing this, if all goes as planned then you should have no further problems with him resisting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talia followed behind Pennyworth, the butler who Jason had spoken highly of, he was living up to her expectations so far. 

Bruce was suited up and sitting in front of the computer in the cave. But she was not as impressed with the cave itself, she found it dreary and dramatic for someone who she and her father held in high regard. Someone they told Damian to live up to, an almost impossible high expectation, something that would have crushed him if he stayed with them any longer than when she removed him from his grandfather's grasp. 

Reaching the main floor of the cave, she notices the other members of the Bats’ brood were there, sitting among the shadows and watching her as she makes her way with Pennyworth to her Beloved.

She sees Grayson, the replacement Robin of Jason, and the original Batgirl. Damian was beside the acrobat, the same one who had a hand in making Jason suffer both during his tutelage under Batman and as Red Hood, he even had the audacity to try to claim him as family after he threw him in that wretched place with his killer. 

Although she was proud to say that he didn’t stay in there long enough for the deranged clown to do anything, not when she was still around, she pulled some strings here and there to help in his escape. Not that anyone in the cave knew, except Jason. 

She paused as she looked around, brows furrowed as she searched for her child. When she notes the absence of said son she turns back to her guard, her previous worries rearing its ugly head as different scenarios made themselves known, the Shadow immediately straightens up when he meets her gaze. The others all tense when she moves toward the ninja.

“Jun, gather your team and find Kuro. He should be somewhere in the East end of Gotham." Her tone was obvious enough to give the message of what would happen if he failed to bring her anything about Jason. Jun bowed deeply before he turned and swiftly made his way up the stairs, his hand reaching to his communicator.

“Talia. What are you doing.” Batman growls, she turns back to the others in the cave, meeting Bruce’s glare with her own, anger rises when she finally gets his full attention. Anger she immediately pushes down and gathers her composure, Damian who now decides to speak to her for the first time in months.

“Mother. What business does Kuro have in Gotham? Isn’t he supposed to be at the old compound.” Talia ignores Damian for the moment, instead choosing to bring them up to speed on what she came to warn them about, although she would prefer to wait for Jason. Alas, there was no time to waste, he would just have to be quickly briefed when he arrived.

“This is not the time Damian, as it will all be revealed in due time. As for what I am doing my Beloved, I am here to protect my son and warn you of the coming danger from Father. He is not well and because of the excessive use of the Pits’ water...” Talia quickly glanced at her youngest who is still beside the first Robin, she didn’t want to discuss this in front of him but she had little choice, she sighed before continuing. “He has gone quite mad.”

“Father is planning on choosing an heir. He has made plans of naming his successor whether they will agree willingly or not, and I fear he might go after Damian.” She duly notes the way they all tense after her statement, she then remembers the other Bat who is in possible danger. 

“He may also go after Drake, as he has made quite the impression on him as well.” This causes Bruce to become even more tensed up, although she is sure that it isn’t healthy for him. 

“And how do you know this?” The young Detective asks, Talia barely acknowledging his presence as she answers. “I had an informant who was working on something for Ras’ give me intel on what he was possibly planning.”

Batman who was sitting there quietly, brooding them spoke up. “And what is he planning?”

“He has created some kind of serum to help him with getting his new heir. I did say this just a moment ago.” Talia frowns as she answers, her mind once more going back to Jason, he has yet to answer her calls all week. 

"I've also come since I have gotten no response from Jason since 3 weeks ago, nothing but radio silence." Batman glared at her, she ignores him, instead she levels him with an even more heat look of her own. "He hasn't said anything since the time he spoke to me of your recent argument...he was quite distressed."

She raises an eyebrow when they all don’t say anything, huffing in annoyance she turns to her son. She is just about to speak when her phone decides to ring at that moment. Seeing that it is from her subordinate she answers immediately. The Bats all watch her intently, the atmosphere is tense. 

“Ma’am. My team has arrived at Kuro’s last known location from when he contacted you.” Jun’s voice comes from the other end, Talia clicks her tongue, waiting impatiently for him to continue. “There are no signs of recent activity here. He must have moved within the past week. I have Kai, Xing and Seok searching his other known hideouts.”

“Well have they found anything.” Talia snaps, ignoring the others as they continue to watch. Jun ever the composed ninja continues without hesitation. “We have found multiple trails of where he might be but we are still looking.”

“Then get back to me when you have something.” Her tone is sharp, not waiting for a reply. She ends the call and turns back to Batman and demands. “When was the last time you spoke to Jason.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something isn’t right. His eyes felt heavy but he had a feeling that it would be bad if he fell asleep now, aside from the nearly translucent dark green mist in front of him, there is nothing else that he could see. Aside from his sleepy state, he felt an itch on the back of his head that wouldn’t go away and when he moved to scratch said itch, he felt restrained in a strange sort of way. He pushed away the panic that surged at the thought and continued to look around him, nothing has changed in his surroundings whatsoever. 

The same venomous looking cloud was still dancing in a hypnotizing dance all around him, teasing him to touch it, he caught himself reaching for it more than he would've liked. Yanking his hands back just as his fingers are just a bit shy of brushing the shifting mist, he felt it calling to him, like a siren's call that he struggled to ignore and had difficulty resisting.

He shook his head, pushing away those thoughts as he looked down, only to be surprised to see that his feet were covered in a blue slime. Panic quickly took over his thoughts as he began to try and bring his feet out to no avail, his attempts only leading him to sink further into the gooey substance, panic making him sink even further.

This isn’t right, he couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. He looked around to see what he could grasp onto for support, finding nothing as the slime was now at his waist. Only to then take notice of how the cloud of green smoke was now closer than ever, feeling drawn to it his hand was moving of its own accord and reaching for the writhing, green mass. 

The moment his hand breached the cloud everything shattered all around him, like glass his memories all fell away from him. It’s pieces bursting into dust when it touches the blue goo, his eyes watching in morbid fascination, he felt that he should not just be watching but couldn’t muster up the will to do anything about it. He could only feel that it was inevitable, until he got flashes of images, seeing the Bats. 

Bats!

He then started to struggle, trying to move to stop the memories from disappearing from him. He was too late, as they were ripped from him, regardless of how tight he grasped them. Everything slowed down, his body felt weird. He fell sideways, limp and pliant as the blue sludge started to cover him. 

The green cloud descended upon him at that moment. Going into his mouth and nose as he was powerless to fight it, then the slime started to trickle in as it swallowed him up. Blocking his nostrils and sliding into his mouth and down his throat, his vision started to go blue. 

Wait. That shouldn’t be normal...right?

Everything was sliding sideways as he felt like he was forgetting something. Confusion. Everything wasn’t making sense, what was he looking at? Why is everything blue? Why is he exhaling green mist? What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm suffering here guys....not cause of quarantine but because people are being imbeciles...🐑
> 
> ☠️ Kill me now ☠️

**Author's Note:**

> Tis is one of my many WIPs...


End file.
